The Friendship Assignment (PERMANENT HIATUS--see author bio)
by Deactivated-Account-Inactive
Summary: After their fathers died, Kagome became anti-social, Sango was left with only a brother, Inuyasha seemed to hate everybody, and Miroku felt alone in the world. What happens when the students' homeroom teacher assigns a year-long project on friendship? Will they be brought together? Will someone discover more then friendship, or will someone drive them apart last minute? (AU)


It was sophomore year for everyone on floor two in Tokyo Shikon High. As the last bell rang, everyone said their greetings and sat while they listened to the professor introduced himself.

"Welcome class. I am Professor Akiyama. Welcome to Psychology. To get to the point, I will be introducing our first and only project for the entirety of your sophomore year-," he said before he was interrupted.

" _YEARLONG_ project? What kind of sewage are you spewing!?" One of the students angrily stood from his desk, nearly knocking it to its side. His expression resembled that of an angry bull ready to charge at any given moment.

However, the professor paid him no heed as he let the childish student yell until his angered questioning dwindled into mere silence.

He continued, "This project will be divided into three pieces to fit the trimester. Each piece counts as one-third of your final grade at the school year's end. This means you must get one-hundred-percent on this project to make it into Psychology Two." He paused for dramatic effect, glad that the mention of their grade had caught each students attention. "It is called the Friendship Project. Your goal is to make _three_ friends minimum with people in this class whom you have never met."

The professor smiled at his new students. "You must write three journal entries every week and a half in journals that I will provide for you. When I say so, get into your group of a _minimum,_ " Professor Akiyama emphasized the word, "of _four_ people, including yourself. When I call your name, come get a journal, get into groups of four or more with people you do _not_ know and begin by introducing yourselves and writing down what others say about themselves. There is a certain student that I must speak with after groups are made." And with that, Professor Akiyama began calling names off of his list.

Numerous names later, Professor Akiyama called out a name that was at the end of his list despite the student's last name starting with an "A".

"Arakawa, Inuyasha," he called.

A lean boy with long silver hair, dog ears to match, and sunset golden eyes walked to the front of the room to get his journal. Professor Akiyama recognized this boy as the one who had called out so rudely in the middle of class. Staring a little longer than necessary, he found that the hanyou in front of him was slightly familiar. He had seen him in a newspaper only two weeks before school started. His father, along with three other fathers of students in his class, died in a tragic fire only two weeks prior to today.

"Inuyasha, I have heard of your father's death and I am very sorry for you. I know three other students that are also grieving for family losses. I would like for you to work with them, please. They are Kagome Higurashi, Sango Hamamoto, and Miroku Kobawashi. Please take their journals to them and explain that I have had you put in a group for...special reasons." Professor Akiyama whispered to him.

" _Strange how he hesitated on the 'special reasons' part…"_ Inuyasha thought.

"Keh, fine! I hate working with people, 'specially humans," Inuyasha grumbled. Inuyasha was not a polite boy, far from it as a matter of fact. He took the journals and walked to the back of the room where he knew the other three students sat. Despite hating humans, he recognized most of the student's faces from last year, and knew filed away their seating arrangement for another time.

"Akiyama said that we have to work together on the project," he announced-in a rudely informal manner-to the three students in the back where, coincidentally, he sat as well. "Here's your journals," Inuyasha said as he looked over his group.

The first to receive their notebook was Sango. Her chestnut brown eyes bore into him as he tossed the notebook on her desk. Her dark brown hair fell onto the desk as she hunched over it and began writing. Inuyasha noticed how soft and delicate her facial features were as she turned her glance from him to the notebook. She had a golden natural tan and nothing more than light eyeliner and lip gloss graced her face. There was no doubt in his mind that she believed in natural beauty and only used makeup to enhance her traits.

Next Inuyasha tossed Miroku's notebook onto his desk. He wanted to chuckle as the notebook nearly slid off of the desk and Miroku scrambled to catch it. The man below him didn't seem to mind the scramble as he opened his notebook and began writing his name in neat kanji. A light smirk played on his lips as he printed. Inuyasha was sure Miroku was his height or maybe even slightly taller. His short black hair was slicked back and tied back into a small ponytail. The golden earrings that traveled down his cartilage tapped together, causing a small jingling sound to be made. His features looked pretty basic in Inuyasha's eyes. Tall guy, deep blue eyes, earrings-nothing special. He knew Miroku as a popular womanizer that messed around with numerous girls in their school; to him Miroku was just any average guy. He couldn't understand how he pulled as many girls as he did.

Inuyasha moved onto the last group member. Her desk was as far as it could be from the whole group, which wasn't much due to the fact that she was next to a wall. Inuyasha watched her as he rudely tossed the notebook on her desk. Pale hands reached out to grasp the notebook gently. Her long black hair was tied in a neat braid behind her back. She hadn't bothered to look up at who had placed the notebook on her desk so he couldn't see her eyes; but he could see the long eye lashes that were nearly hidden by her bangs. The longer Inuyasha stared at her, the more he felt she resembled a porcelain doll. Small, dainty, pale, timid...it disgusted him. All humans did.

Working in a group with nothing but humans did not sit well with him.

"Thanks," a gentle voice replied. Inuyasha was a bit taken aback. Nobody was ever brave enough to talk to him because he seemed to hate anyone that even remotely resembled a human.

"Keh," was Inuyasha's automatic reply before he grabbed a chair and sat with the group.

"Okay! Let's get started! My na-!" Miroku's loud voice startled the rest of the group.

"Be quiet, will ya!?" Inuyasha said with a glare.

He matched Inuyasha's glare with one of his own and continued speaking. "My name is Kobawashi, Miroku. I am 15 years old and my birthday is on the 26th of December. My favorite activity is...well I'm not sure honestly," Miroku said, introducing himself with light and simple facts about himself, and also secretly thinking, " _womanizing"_ as he smoothly lied about not knowing his favorite hobby.

Inuyasha introduced himself next. "Arakawa Inuyasha, 15, birthday is on the 17th of September, and my favorite hobby is sword collecting."

Then, a soft female voice spoke. "I am Hamamoto, Sango. I am also 15 and my birthday is on August 30th. My favorite hobby is the practice of the art of self-defense," Sango spoke quietly, yet still loud enough for the others to hear.

As the group wrote down, word for word, what each of the other members of the group said, Miroku noticed that something a little off.

"Hello? Er...I couldn't help but notice you haven't introduced yourself to us yet," he said gently, but awkwardly, not wanting to seem rude to the un-introduced girl in the group.

"Oh...right...gomen'nasai...I am Higurashi, Kagome. I am 15 years old and my birthday is on April 16th. One of my favorite hobbies is archery," Kagome said even softer than when Sango had introduced herself. Between her muffled whispers and haste to speak as quickly as possible Miroku, Sango, and even half-demon Inuyasha, had to strain to hear it all.

As the group finished writing the said information about each other, a thick and awkward silence filled with tension loomed over them. Inuyasha decided to break the heavy silence; a bit rudely though. "Are you guys gonna say anything at all? 'Cause if not, I will," he declared sounding annoyed.

"Hush up, Inuyasha," a somewhat agitated Sango scolded. "No one wants to talk at the moment. Unless you aren't aware, I have lost my entire family except for my brother, who I have to support on my own. I _need_ to get a good grade this year so I can graduate from high school early and get a career so I can support Kohaku and I! You just don't get it! At least you still have _one_ parent! I have _none_! Not a single _one_!" Inuyasha had obviously hit a nerve with Sango. She had started out calm and hadn't noticed her voice raise with each sentence she spoke. Now the whole class, Professor Akiyama included, was silent and staring.

"Is everything alright over there?" Professor Akiyama was the first to recover from the slight shock of the sudden yelling. At Sango's curt nod, he said, "Okay then. Pay them no heed, class. They are only working out a kink in the assignment. Resume your work." The class slowly began talking amongst themselves before resuming with the same volume they had before.

After Sango seemed to calm some, Miroku spoke for her, his voice angered, sad, and yet controlled. "Look, I know who the three of you are." At this, Kagome turned her head slightly to look at him. "You are like me. Only some of you suffered much more. I know it's hard for us. _Some of us_ , anyways," he glared pointedly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was about to bring to their attention that he was suffering too, but Miroku cut him off. "But, we need time of silence to recover. It was only two weeks ago," he finished sorrowfully.

Inuyasha was going to retort and defend, but decided against it. No use arguing with humans, they'd never get the point.

Inuyasha began putting his notebook in his bag when he smelled tears. As soon as he looked up to look for the source of the salty smell, Kagome dashed out the door of the classroom, her backpack all but forgotten, and her braid bouncing on her back as she ran.

"Hey! Higurashi-san? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Please, come back and talk to us!" Miroku raced after Kagome when he saw her leave her belongings inside the classroom. He was hot on her trail down the hall, but came to a halt as she ran straight into the girls' restroom. There, he heard a crying Kagome.

"Higurashi-san, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to upset you. Please, forgive me for my inconsiderateness. I really mean it when I say I understand how you feel. I am _so very_ sorry about bringing it up," Miroku said, speaking through the door.

 _She must have had a very close connection with her father if she is the only one breaking down here_ , Miroku thought to himself. _Or maybe, Sango and Inuyasha don't want to seem weak by crying...like me..._

Kagome had tried to stop crying to listen to Miroku's apology. She heard every word he said. The bell rang signaling class was over as she thought about his apology.

She stepped out of the restroom and spoke to him, "Miroku, I am also apologetic towards you. I...overreacted, and I'm sorry. I...have to get to class before passing period is over. Only two minutes to go. Bye, and again, I'm sorry. Please tell Inuyasha and Sango for me. Thank you," Kagome said almost only mouthing the words. Once again, Miroku strained himself to catch her swift apology. She went back to Professor Akiyama's room to retrieve her backpack and Miroku followed to get his own.

"I forgive you." He answered before both went their separate ways.

Classes zoomed by quickly, seeing as they all involved lectures. Inuyasha had almost all his classes with Kagome and that didn't cheer him up at all. He was still upset with the girl for running off on their group earlier, even though that made him hate humans even more. Miroku had said that she had asked him to relay her apology to them, but that still didn't change the fact that she had ditched them.

" _Honestly! What is that girl's problem! I mean, I know she lost her dad. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and I all did. On the same day, too. What's her deal though? Sango wasn't crying like her!"_ He thought to himself.

" _Maybe...just maybe...she really loved her dad and they were really close_ ," a small voice in the back of his head commented.

" _Keh! What do I care!?_ " He countered. He couldn't help but be bothered by working in a group with them. Not only were they humans, but there was going to be a definite amount of tension due to their loses. It was only the first day and he could tell that Sango and Miroku didn't like him, not that he cared much. A human's opinion meant little to nothing to him.

"Let me _go_ , Kouga," Inuyasha's ears picked up a soft voice behind him. "I will _not_ go out with you. I don't want to go out with anyone. Please. Let me _go_ ," the quiet voice said. Inuyasha's "puppy" ears twitched at the sound. It sounded like Kagome. It must have been, as he knew they had this class together too.

Inuyasha scanned the room and found a wolf demon, who he deemed to be the Kouga known schoolwide, grasping Kagome's arm. They were also sitting in the back of the room, like him. He checked the clock.

 _Only a few more minutes until the bell rings._ He thought. The girl clearly wouldn't stick up for herself and was trying her best to keep her voice down as not to disrupt the class. _If It was me I would've been beat him up._

He tried to busy himself with paying attention the teacher, but his sensitive ears kept picking up her struggle with the guy in the back. _Why is the bell taking so long?_ Inuyasha found himself getting angrier with each second that passed by. Between the guy's constant flirting and her constant denial and whimpers, Inuyasha couldn't concentrate on anything. He just wanted to get out of that class as soon as possible, they were both annoying him.

After what felt like eternity, the school bell rang its melodious tone.

As soon as it did, Inuyasha jumped out of his seat, grabbed his backpack, and began heading for the door. He was halfway out the door when he heard a whimper of pain behind him. He turned back to see if anyone would break up what was happening, but the students and even the teacher had gone.

" _This is the last time I do something nice,"_ He thought as he began walking up to them.

Kouga still hadn't released her arm by the time Inuyasha was behind them.

"Kagome, I will love you forever! Until the day the world explodes! Until the sun dies!"

"Let me go. I don't love you, or even know you." Kagome replied as she tried to wriggle her arm out of his grip fruitlessly.

Inuyasha punched Kouga on the head. "Let her _go_ , you mangy _wolf_ ," Inuyasha growled dangerously.

Kouga reluctantly released Kagome's arm, but not before he glared heatedly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took Kagome's arm and led her out the door a bit forcefully. He walked with her to lunch, looking grumpy and agitated.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as they walked to lunch. "Thank you, Inuyasha. Really," she said softly. He had never noticed how soft her voice was until he realized even he was straining to hear her with his demon senses. It was as if she barely opened her mouth to speak.

"Keh, whatever."

Lunch and the rest of the day zipped past. Miroku had offered a ride home to Sango after he was caught touching her behind and she slapped him. She declined heatedly, mumbling about perverts, and walked home. Inuyasha walked home with Kagome that day. It turns out that Inuyasha lived in the house directly across the street from the Higurashi Shrine that Kagome lived in. When Inuyasha left Kagome at the shrine steps, neither spoke a word. No goodbyes, waves, or parting words. Kagome walked up the steps and into her house.

"Okaeri onee-san!" Kagome's younger brother Souta called out to her. She smiled down at the face that resembled hers. I amazed her how her little brother looked exactly like her despite gender and the six years between them.

"Hi Souta," Kagome said quietly. "Tell okaa-san I went upstairs. I'm really tired after today so I'm going to take a nap. Ja ne." She said without waiting for a reply from him.

A couple of hours later, Kagome's mom arrived home. Kagome had come downstairs from her nap only twenty minutes prior and was now making dinner.

Kagome set a pot of water on the stove so that it could boil. She was making her father's favorite meal again.

"How was school?" Kagome's mother asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"It was okay. We got a yearlong assignment given in Psychology today," Kagome replied quietly.

"Okay, Kagome," Kagome's grandfather had walked into the kitchen as well. "We know you are a tad anti-social after the incident," he said. At this, Kagome stepped away from the stove slowly and froze up. Souta got up from the table and continued the cooking quietly. "But good Heavens child! Speak up already. We can't hear you too well when you mumble to yourself."

"Don't listen to him Kagome. You're fine the way you are, despite being a tad anti-social and all that," Souta said cheerfully.

"How kind, Souta," their mother said.

"Thanks, Souta. Here, let's make dinner together, okay?" Kagome had unfrozen after hearing her brother's kind words.

After dinner had finished cooking, everyone sat the table and began eating. Just like every other night, dinner was quiet-swift. No one had spoken a single word, it had been like that for the last two weeks. They had all settled into a somewhat comforting quietness that came with each dinner time.

Once everyone was finished, the children began washing dishes as the adults exited the kitchen. It was a custom that the family had set in place since Kagome was a young girl.

"It was the best day of school ever!" Souta said as he continued to explain his day to Kagome. Once he had finished he looked up at his sister.

"Tell me about your day, oneesan!" He said excitedly.

Souta listened intently as he dried the dishes Kagome had washed. Kagome began giving him a quiet play-by-play of her day. Sure, Kagome was feeling a bit uncomfortable with talking this much, but with her little brother's face lighting up brighter at every part, she was less uncomfortable than per usual.

When Kagome finished her play-by-play, she told her mother and brother goodnight. She had already said her goodnights to her grandfather, seeing as he had gone straight to bed after putting his dishes in the sink, claiming that he would become sick if he didn't head to bed that moment

"Goodnight, otouto," Kagome said at the same time Souta said "Goodnight onee-san."

She walked to her bed, clad in sweet pink pajamas,and relaxed almost instantly. Her mind raced with all sorts of thoughts as she turned to her side.

" _Well, sophomore year should be interesting. I wonder...what Inuyasha is doing now?"_ Her thoughts were plagued by him. It had been like that ever since he had helped her despite his hatred for humans. " _He seems like a rude person, but I don't think he really is,"_ Kagome thought before drifting off into a calm slumber.

The Friendship Assignment: Week One: Entry One: Kagome's Journal

Sango: Seems like a sweet girl. Sticks up for herself.

Miroku: Talks a lot, but means well and is kindhearted nonetheless.

Inuyasha: Rough exterior, hidden kindness

 ***A/N: Hey guys! This first chapter of** _The Friendship Assignment_ **was brought to you by** fr0sted_FLAKES **'s kindness in helping me write and edit and** myself

. Thanks for reading. The next chapter may take a bit, so sit tight. Sorry for kind of jumping around a bit. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated greatly! The index for Japanese words (in order) is below.

Hanyou-Half-demon. (Said in the original Inuyasha Manga as well).

Gomen'nasai-Sorry

Okaeri-Welcome home

Onee-san-Elder sister

Okaa-san-Mother

Ja ne/Ja mata ne-See ya

Otouto-Younger brother


End file.
